federationrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Lidin, Zabrielle
Name: Zabrielle Liden Age: 45 Race: Joined Trill Sex: Female Physical Description: * Height: 5’11” * Weight: 145 lbs * Eyes: Sea Green * Hair: Long, very dark brown and curly. * Appearance: Zabrielle is tall and curvaceous with a gorgeous set of legs that usually distract younger men from their dinners. Usually seen wearing a playful grin and a mischievous expression on her features. Zabrielle is often just called “Z” or “Zee” as a nickname. Place of Birth: TRILL Citizenship: United Federation of Planets /\ FAMILY INFORMATION /\ Parents: * Father: Tamor, 70, farmer * Mother: Leanni, 67, farmer and cheesemaker Siblings: none Spouse: none Children: non /\ PERSONAL INFORMATION /\ Favorite Drink: Beer! Preferred Food: fried chicken and chocolate mousse. Hobbies & Interests: medical debate, political debate, beer pong, karaoke, Andorian tai-chi, dancing, poker, and anything else that seems amusing at the time. Goals: Zabrielle pushes herself to study medicine, not for fame or glory but because she adores solving medical mysteries. With her combined trill experience from the Liden symbiont, she is starting to feel a sort of ennui that she combats by pushing herself to excel. Despite her professional drive, Zabrielle has always sought out stability and desires a family – something that she fears she may have overlooked considering her growing age. Personality: Self confident in the utmost, Zabrielle will speak her mind at every opportunity. Romantically flirtatious, she is also incredibly loyal to her friends and lovers. /\ STARFLEET INFORMATION /\ Current Assignment: Civilian consultant: USS PENDRAGON Current Position: Scientific and Medical specialist Starfleet Rank: n/a *Zabrielle was once a Lieutenant Commander but her commission was yanked and she was dishonorably discharged several years ago for a controversial medical decision. She did re-enlist as a petty officer during the course of the Dominion War. Education: Academy Major: Medical (xeno-pharmacology) Academy Minor: Medical (genetics) Additional Education: Zabrielle has attended hundreds of medical conventions and is a leading voice in the academic medical discussions within the Federation. She is an authority on xeno-pharmacology and many other medical areas /\ PERSONAL HISTORY /\ Zabrielle is a curious mixture of high and low class. Always an intelligent child, she was born the only child of a family of farmers on the TRILL homeworld. She grew up as a hardworking, hard studying child. Her acceptance as a candidate for joining came as a surprise to her family who sacrificed everything they could to give Zabrielle as chance to succeed. And succeed she did. Paired with the old and renowned symbiont Liden, Zabrielle found her eyes opened to a whole new world of possibilities. Reconnecting with friends from her past lives, she decided to head to Starfleet academy. Prior to joining Zabrielle had an intense interest in medicine from her background in taking care of farm animals; and the symboint Liden had not had a previous host with medical training – making it a source of interest on both sides. Zabrielle attacked her studies with gusto, meeting few rivals – most notably upperclassman (and at the time roguishly handsome cad) Cade Foster. They two were enemies, rivals, romantic interests, and embarked on a tempestuous series of on again-off again relationships that stretched over the better part of a decade. Finally they decided that they liked each other better as friends and have remained close since then. Zabrielle chose the USS KIMAHRI as her first assignment, which was a ship patrolling the volatile Romulan Neutral Zone. She quickly ascended to the position of Chief medical officer and for a time prided herself on taking the most difficult and/or dangerous assignments Starfleet had to offer. Zabrielle was involved with a number of disagreements with the XO of the KIMAHRI, including one that ended her career as a Starfleet officer. She procured a controversial (and illegal) drug to ease a friend’s mother’s suffering from a terminal illness. When her rivals on the KIHAHRI found out they engineered it so Starfleet would throw the book at Dr. Liden. She lost her rank and commission, retiring from Starfleet to work for (and eventually head up) Intrepid Pharmaceuticals. She was drawn back to Starfleet when she heard of Cade Foster’s death in the Dominion war. She eventually took on an enlisted position to help tend injured troops coming through GS2, and served admirably. She is following CMO Aerdan Jos to the USS PENDRAGON with a position of a civilian consultant. ~*~ Medical Notes: When Zabrielle was 35, she was involved in a particularly bitter battle with the Romulans where she was seriously injured by phaser fire and almost lost the Liden symbiont. Feeling fear for the first time in her (overconfident) life, Zabrielle pulled herself back and started to carefully reconsider her decisions. It is one fight that haunts her. This wound also makes her particularly sensitive to certain kinds of radiation and disrupter wounds. Created by: Kim Toussaint and Jamie LeBlanc